Ghost Stories of NARUSASU
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Kumpulan cerita-cerita horor yang dialami Naruto dan Sasuke. / Chapter ganjil POV Naruto/ Chapter genap POV Sasuke. /NARUSASU.


Kisah ini terjadi ketika aku masih berada di bangku SMP kelas tiga. Aku, Namikaze Naruto yang bercerita. Dahulu sewaktu berada di tingkat akhir kelas tiga, aku pernah memiliki seorang sahabat dekat, Shimura Sai, namanya.

Sai adalah orang yang tertutup, hanya aku dan beberapa kawan sekelas yang cukup mengenal baik dirinya. Sai adalah tipikal orang yang tidak pernah bisa membaca situasi, dia pecinta buku, dan dia satu-satunya pemuda yang selalu berbicara blak-blakan tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu.

Pernah suatu ketika saat kami berdua sedang berada di toilet sekolah, Sai tiba-tiba berkata kalau dia sangat menyukai toilet nomor dua yang biasa ia pakai. Kukira itu hanya lelucon yang ia ungkapkan ketika melihat moodku sedang buruk, tapi ternyata hal itu memang benar. Sai sangat menyukai toilet itu dan selalu saja memakainya.

Ketika toilet nomor dua sedang dipakai seseorang, Sai tidak keberatan untuk menungguinya sampai selesai, padahal setahuku toilet lain sedang kosong, namun Sai terus saja berdiri di depan pintu itu sampai seseorang yang berada di bilik nomor dua keluar.

Dia benar-benar sangat menyukai tempat itu. Aku tak mengerti di bagian mana dari bilik toilet nomor dua yang menyenangkan baginya. Jadi kuanggap saja sahabatku itu memang sedikit aneh.

Suatu hari kami pergi ke toilet bersama-sama lagi, niatnya aku ingin mengganti pakaian olahragaku yang basah oleh keringat, sekaligus aku juga ingin mencuci wajahku yang kusut. Dan setelah sampai disana aku melihatnya lagi, keanehan Sai yang kesekian kalinya saat berada di dalam toilet.

"Tempat ini sedang diperbaiki," ungkapnya sedih. Dia menunduk, melihat pantulan bayangannya pada lantai.

"Pakai saja bilik yang lain," Aku menjawabnya dengan santai, karena kupikir itu memang hanya masalah sepele. Semua bilik toilet itu dilengkapi oleh fasilitas yang sama bukan?

"Tidak, aku ingin toilet nomor dua, Naruto."

"Kau kan sudah lihat tulisan di depan pintu itu, toiletnya sedang diperbaiki."

"Tapi aku ingin memakai yang ini," Sai masih saja bersikukuh, membuatku semakin sebal saja dengan tingkahnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah!"

Kuputuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Niatku pergi ke toilet untuk mengganti pakaian dan mencuci wajahku, jadi aku kembali pada niatan awal itu tanpa mempedulikan Sai yang masih berdiri di depan pintu toilet nomor dua.

"Aku suka toilet ini, Naruto," Sai mengajakku berbicara sambil menyentuh kenop pintu itu. Tapi posisiku yang sedang membasuh wajah tidak memungkinkanku untuk menjawab jadi aku mengguman saja sebagai tanda bahwa aku mendengarkan ucapannya dengan baik. "Rasanya… aku ingin selalu berada disini."

"Jangan berbicara hal yang ngawur," tegurku. Kulihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin, Sai terlihat serius dengan ucapannya, dan dia juga membalas tatapanku sambil menyender pada bidang datar itu. "Memangnya kau mau tinggal di dalam sana? Tempat itu bukan kamarmu tahu."

"Tapi aku nyaman berada disini."

Karena tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, aku memilih mengalah sambil membuang napas kasar. "Terserah kau sajalah!" dengan itu aku pergi meninggalkannya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu bilik toilet nomor dua. Dan yang tidak kupercayai adalah, tiga hari kemudian aku mendengar kabar dari orangtuanya bahwa Sai mengalami kecelakaan lalu meninggal di tempat.

Itu artinya percakapan kami tiga hari yang lalu adalah yang terakhir kali sebelum kami berpisah. Karena selama jarak waktu tiga hari itu kami tidak sempat bertegur sapa, kami terlalu disibukan oleh persiapan menghadapi ujian yang sudah ada di depan mata.

Hari-hariku selanjutnya tentu saja menjadi sunyi. Tidak ada Sai yang mengoceh tentang ini dan itu. Tidak ada Sai yang selalu membahas hal-hal menjemukkan. Dan tidak ada lagi Sai yang selalu merengek karena tidak bisa memakai bilik toilet nomor dua. Yang aku tahu bilik tersebut selalu ditutup dan tidak pernah lagi dibuka.

Pernah suatu kali kutanyakan pada petugas toilet yang sedang berjaga, dia mengatakan kalau toilet itu sering rusak, sulit untuk diperbaiki, dan rencananya akan diganti dengan fasilitas yang baru. Aku tak terlalu mempedulikan tentang hal itu. Aku bertanyapun karena tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan mantan sahabatku, Sai. Jika dia masih ada disini, bersamaku, pergi ke toilet berdua seperti waktu itu, entah apa yang akan ia katakan seandainya ia yang mendengar informasi ini. Mungkin ia akan kembali merengek, atau juga menangis meraung-raung layaknya anak kecil.

Singkatnya, aku mulai merindukan celotehan sahabatku itu. Tapi sayangnya ia tak lagi ada disini. Tuhan telah mengambilnya, mengembalikan dia ke sisi terbaik tanpa harus memusingkan urusan ujian yang kian membuatku depresi.

Hei, aku bukan termasuk dalam ketegori murid yang pandai. Dan, Sai, adalah salah satu murid beruntung yang dikaruniai otak cemerlang tidak sepertiku. Nilaiku saja selalu di bawah standar, tapi meskipun begitu aku terus berjuang untuk dapat lulus walau hanya dengan nilai pas-pasan.

"Naruto, apa kau mendengar gosip dari kelas sebelah?"

Suara Kiba menyadarkanku. Kami sedang berada di dalam kelas saat itu, dan juga aku sangat bosan karena separuh pelajaran kami adalah jam kosong. Guru yang seharusnya mengajar rupanya berpamitan pulang lebih dulu karena beliau mendapatkan telepon dari pihak keluarganya yang mengabarkan kalau sang ibu ternyata sedang menderita sakit keras.

"Apa?" sahutku malas. Namun, ekspresi berapi-api Kiba membuatku penasaran.

"Bilik toilet laki-laki nomor dua katanya berhantu."

 _'Deg!'_

Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Apa katanya tadi? Bilik toilet laki-laki nomor dua? Bukankah itu…

"Watanabe dari kelas 3-B mengatakan kalau dia melihat hantunya Sai di bilik toilet itu."

"Omong kosong!" dengusku pura-pura tak tertarik. Tapi sebenarnya jantungku menghujam lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya. Apa ucapan Sai waktu itu menjadi kenyataan? Tentang dia yang selalu ingin berada di tempat itu.

"Ini serius, Naruto. Bukan hanya Watanabe yang mengatakan hal itu, tapi Ebisu-sensei juga sempat mengalaminya sewaktu giliran jaga malam. Beliau bilang, saat tengah malam dia mendadak ingin buang air besar, ia terpaksa menggunakan toilet siswa karena toilet para guru sedang diperbaiki waktu itu. Lalu setelah itu kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Tanpa sadar aku menelan gusar air liurku sendiri. Raut wajahku memang masih terlihat tenang, namun tidak dengan jantungku.

"Dia melihat Sai sedang duduk di atas closet dari bilik nomor sembilan yang berhadapan dengan bilik nomor dua. Kau tahu, Naruto? Pandangan Sai saat itu begitu kosong dan pucat, tapi dia tersenyum ketika Ebisu-sensei melihat ke arahnya."

"Cukup, Kiba!"

"Eh? Kenapa?" Kiba spontan mendongak karena Naruto tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari kursinya. "Jangan menyebarkan berita bohong seperti itu."

"Tapi itu bukan berita bohong, Naruto. Banyak yang sudah melihatnya. Bahkan Shikamaru juga pernah mengalaminya ketika pergi ke toilet. Dia menyaksikan sendiri dari pantulan cermin di wastafle kalau dia melihat Sai yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu bilik itu sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam."

Lutut kakiku bergetar. Apa aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku ini anti dengan cerita mistis dan sebagainya? Sialnya, Kiba, tak juga berhenti bercerita. Dan tanpa kusadari teman-teman di kelasku malah ikut mengerubungi kami layaknya semut. Seketika itu pula suasana kelas menjadi sunyi mencekam.

"Tapi kudengar ada juga petugas _engineering_ yang mengalami hal menyeramkan seperti itu di toilet," kali ini giliran Sakura yang berceloteh. Oh, Tuhan… aku tidak menyukai posisiku sekarang ini.

"Benarkah?" secepat kilat Kiba sudah memandang penasaran raut wajah Sakura yang nampak tegang.

Gadis merah jambu dengan mata emeraldnya mengangguk. "Aku mencuri dengar gosip ini dari ruang guru. Tadinya aku ingin menemui Iruka-sensei, tapi karena penasaran dengan cerita itu aku jadi lupa tujuanku pergi kesana."

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan, Sakura?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Katanya beberapa hari yang lalu ada petugas _engineering_ yang berusaha memperbaiki toilet itu, tapi ketika dia telah selesai dan bermaksud keluar dari sana, dia melihat seorang siswa berambut hitam sedang menunggui bilik yang sedang ia perbaiki. Kalian tahu? Siswa itu sempat tersenyum saat si petugas memberinya jalan untuk masuk. Tapi setelah itu dia baru sadar kalau hari telah beranjak malam dan tidak mungkin ada siswa yang masih berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah."

"Lalu setelah itu apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya seorang gadis di belakangku. Aku tidak terlalu menghiraukan pertanyaannya karena saat ini aku begitu lemas mendengarkan cerita Sakura.

"Dia mengecek ke dalam toilet itu lagi dan tidak menemukan siapapun selain suara _flush_ dari toilet yang bergerak sendiri. Setelah itu dia berlari ketakutan, lalu paginya mendapati kalau toilet itu kembali rusak seperti sediakala."

Suara pekikan ketakutan mengalun bersamaan dengan bisik-bisik para siswa di kelasku. Sementara aku? Tentu saja aku masih diam di tempat tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. Bagaimana mungkin sahabatku menjadi hantu. Apa arwah Sai tidak mendapat ketenangan di alam sana?

Selang beberapa hari kemudian, hingga menjelang ujian kelulusan tiba, aku tak lagi menghiraukan gosip-gosip yang berkembang bebas di sekolah. Karena gosip seputar hantu dan sebagainya hanya akan beredar selama beberapa waktu, sebelum hilang begitu saja bagai ditelan angin.

Seperti hari ini, suasana sekolah nampak penuh dengan euphoria. Tidak ada gosip seputar hantu, ataupun aib seseorang. Yang ada hanyalah rasa syukur tak terhingga ketika kami menengok ke arah papan pengumuman sekolah. 100% murid kelas tiga di sekolah lulus dengan hasil yang cukup memuaskan, termasuk aku. Siapapun tidak akan menyangka seorang Namikaze Naruto yang pemalas, tukang bolos, dan si pembuat onar ini, lulus dengan nilai di atas rata-rata. Itu adalah suatu keajaiban untukku.

"Mau kemana, Naruto?" Shikamaru menghentikan langkahku di koridor. Seragam pemuda berambut nanas itu sama mengenaskannya dengan seragam sekolahku yang penuh dengan coretan tinta dan cat.

"Toilet. Mataku kemasukan debu saat di lapangan. Aku ingin segera membilasnya dengan air keran."

"Oh, kalau begitu hati-hati," dia menepuk bahuku sebelum berlalu.

"Maksudmu?" pertanyaan dariku berhasil menghentikan langkah Shikamaru. Dia kembali berbalik, lalu menyeringai seolah ingin menakut-nakutiku. Hell yeah, siapapun tahu aku ini seorang Phasmophobia, alias penderita phobia akut mengenai hantu.

"Kau tahu kan seharusnya ada satu orang lagi yang lulus di kelas kita. Tapi sayangnya dia mengalami kecelakaan lalu meninggal di tempat kejadian."

O'ow, dia seolah ingin mengingatkanku pada Sai. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru memang benar. Seharusnya Sai menerima kelulusan yang sama seperti halnya kami di tahun ini.

Aku hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi suara tawa Shikamaru mengudara dengan cepatnya.

"Hahaha!"

"Huh?"

"Aku hanya bercanda. Sebentar lagi kan kita akan masuk SMA, kenapa kau masih saja takut pada hal-hal yang seperti itu."

Wajahku memerah. Emosiku meluap hingga mencapai ubun-ubun kepala. "Brengsek kau, Shikamaru!"

Namun, Shikamaru justru kembali tertawa. Ia mendesis saat aku menjitak kepalanya yang menyerupai buah nanas. Kemudian dia berlalu sambil menguap malas karena mengantuk tiba-tiba. Dasar tukang tidur!

Dan sialnya, cerita Shikamaru malah terbayang-bayang di pikiranku. Ketika mencuci tangan dan wajahku, hampir tidak pernah aku mengalihkan tatapan dari pintu bilik nomor dua yang tertutup rapat. Seingatku, sejak desas-desus penampakan hantu Sai, hampir tak pernah lagi aku menginjakan kakiku di toilet ini. Sekalinya aku pergi ke toilet, pastilah itu toilet ruang olahraga. Meskipun letaknya lebih jauh, aku tak ingin mengambil resiko bertemu hantu sahabatku sendiri.

 _'Krieet!'_

Dan begitulah aku. Mendengar suara mengerikan dari decitan pintupun aku langsung tersentak super kaget. Lebih mengerikannya lagi ketika melihat pintu bilik nomor dualah yang ternyata terbuka. Oh, triple sial! Kakiku sudah mulai gemetar, begitu juga dengan lutut kakiku yang mendadak lemas tak bertenaga. Namun, aku masih memberanikan diri menatap pantulan pintu itu dari cermin wastafle, dan fiuh… untungnya bukan sosok pemuda berkulit pucat dengan model rambut eboni yang keluar, melainkan Kiba yang dengan santainya tersenyum sambil membenarkan lilitan ikat pinggang di celananya.

"Kupikir, Shikamaru, ternyata kau, Naruto," sapanya.

"Em, yeah, aku tadi bertemu Shikamaru di koridor. Rupanya dia habis dari toilet juga," Oh, tuhan… untunglah, untunglah, untunglah! Kupikir Kiba hantu, fiuh!

"Dia pergi bersamaku tadi, tapi katanya dia mendadak merasa mengantuk jadi kubiarkan dia kembali lebih dulu."

"Ohh…."

"Bagaimana dengan kancing kemejamu? Apakah sudah kau berikan pada orang yang menurutmu spesial?"

Satu tradisi unik dari murid-murid sekolah di Jepang. Ketika di hari kelulusan kami terbiasa menyisakan salah satu kancing kemeja kami pada seseorang yang kami sukai.

"Belum. Kurasa aku tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk memberikannya pada Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"Ya, murid nomor satu di SMP Yashino."

"Sungguh orang yang sial disukai olehmu."

"Hei!"

"Tapi kalau kau berubah pikiran, aku bersedia mengantarkanmu ke SMP Yashino."

Aku menghela napas. Kiba lekas menghampiriku lalu merangkul erat bahuku.

"Kurasa tidak perlu. Aku akan mencoba menarik perhatiannya di SMA saja."

"Kau ingin memasuki SMA yang sama dengan Sasuke?"

Aku langsung mengangguk dengan mantapnya. "Nilaiku cukup untuk memenuhi persyaratan masuk SMA Fujita. Kudengar Sasuke akan melanjutkan sekolahnya di SMA itu."

"Oh, kalau begitu semangatlah kawan. Aku dan Shikamaru juga berencana masuk ke SMA itu."

"HEEE?" Aku terlonjak sangat kaget. Membiarkan Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil terus merangkulku, ia tidak sadar kalau kekuatan rangkulannya ini hampir mencekik leherku.

"Ayo, kita temui yang lain lalu berpesta semalam suntuk," dan dia menggeretku seperti sapi. Sungguh teman yang menyebalkan.

"Berpesta gundulmu! Kita ini masih lima belas tahun bodoh!"

"Tapi Chouji bilang dia ingin mentraktir kita makan di rumahnya. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau ibunya Chouji itu pintar memasak."

Seketika aku mengingat poin penting itu. Perutku menggeletar, cacing-cacing yang mendiami lambungku mulai bersorak kegirangan.

"Oke," kubalas rangkulan Kiba dan kami berjalan beriringan meninggalkan toilet. Tapi sebelum mencapai pintu masuk, aku sempat menoleh ke arah cermin. Secara tidak langsung siluet seseorang yang hampir tidak pernah kulihat lagi terpantul ke dalam lensa mataku.

Sosok itu begitu pucat, begitu kaku. Pandangannya terarah pada lantai toilet, sementara rambut eboninya menjuntai menutupi wajahnya. Aku tertegun. Meskipun Kiba masih menggeretku, aku tetap tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, sosok mendiang sahabatku yang telah tiada. Dan secara perlahan-lahan dia beranjak memasuki bilik yang sebelumnya dipakai oleh Kiba, pintu bergerak menutup dengan sendirinya, dan tiba-tiba aku tercekat saat tatapan kelamnya bertubrukan dengan sapphireku yang membeliak.

Oh, Tuhan… ternyata hantu memang sungguh ada. Dan aku telah membuktikan phobiaku ini melalui sosok Sai yang sedang tersenyum getir menatapku. Lalu pintupun tertutup disertai jeritan super horor yang keluar dari mulutku.

 **Fin - lanjut ke story berikutnya.**

Hai, Nagisa bawa mini fic tentang kumpulan cerita horor yang pernah saya alami sendiri. Sebagian adalah kisah yang pernah diceritakan dari mulut ke mulut oleh teman-teman saya. Termasuk kisah ini, ini adalah kisah yang sempat beredar di lokasi kerjaan Nagi sebelumnya. Bedanya yang memerankan tokoh Sai aslinya adalah perempuan. Karena saya nulisnya kisah NaruSasu jadi saya gantilah dia menjadi cowok di fic ini. Hohohoho

Serius. Kisah itu masih ada sampai sekarang. Padahal Nagi juga suka sama bilik toilet nomor 2. Tombol flush-nya empuk ga keras kaya yang lain, udah gitu airnya juga deras ga mampet-mampet kaya yang lain juga. Tapi setelah ada kisah horor Nagi jadi takut. Dan toilet itu juga selalu ditutup karena rusak. Aneh kan? Sewaktu teman saya pulang malam, dia sempet ngeliat cewek nongkrong di atas kloset, padahal pintunya tadi ketutup tapi pas temen saya masuk ke bilik sebrangnya nomor 2 tiba-tiba udah kebuka aja dan sosok itu nongol memperlihatkan diri. Kalo saya sendiri sih ngeliatnya cuma sekilas waktu lagi ngaca dan saya ngeliat ada cewek yang masuk ke toilet itu, padahal sewaktu dicek ga ada siapa-siapa. Serem kan? Udah ah jangan ngebahas hal itu lagi. Saya takut pokoknya.

Akhir kata sampai ketemu lagi di kisah-kisah selanjutnya. Untuk perkisah, Pov Naruto adalah chapter ganjil, sementara Sasuke memegang Pov di chapter genap :)


End file.
